


Never Leave, Never Stay

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/F, Flufftober2019, Hermit, Hunters of Artemis (Percy Jackson), Hunting, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lily has a run in with the hunters of Artemis while living in the mountains.





	Never Leave, Never Stay

Lily paused on her walk up the mountainside. Over her shoulders she carried a red deer, freshly killed. The trees rustled in the wind, but no birds sang out. She took a deep breath and let it out slow. The itch of metal not hers touched her mind. Quiet feet pressed into the mountainside downwind of her.

“I give you one warning to leave,” Lily announced. “If you plan any kind of violence, it will not end well.”

Lily heard the twang of a bowstring and felt the stone arrowhead closing in. She leaned to the side, pivoted and kicked a single pebble into the trees. There was a feminine yell of pain as her missile found its target.

“Hold!” Was the issued command from out of sight. The bushes moved as a woman with black hair and hunter’s gear stepped out. “My apologies for my subordinate. She is new.”

Lily shifted the weight of the deer on her shoulders. “And why should that make a difference to me?”

“We have heard, well, stories.”

“The locals spreading that nonsense about a man-eating hermit again? I thought I got rid of that story.”

“Not well enough it would seem. Do you accept my apology?”

“For now. Who are you people?”

The woman bowed. “I am Zoe and we are the hunters of Artemis.”

“Hunters? Is there something you need in these mountains?”

“I should not bother you with our quarry.”

Lily opened her mouth to retort, but stopped at an odd feeling and snorted. “Hah, stop that. I’m not God or Nymph. There’s no need for formalities.”

Zoe hesitated to agree. Lily shrugged, rolling the deer over her head and laid it upon the grass. She offered a hand.

“Name’s Lily. I’m a daughter of Hades.”

Zoe took the hand with a small smile. “Again, I apologize. You are very impressive looking and I assumed. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“You going to tell your followers to stand down yet?”

With a laugh, Zoe signaled with one hand. The forest seemed to sigh with relief and several other girls came into the light, putting away weapons.

“How did you know?” Zoe asked.

“I’m blind, not stupid. The earth shows me what it can. Now, about your quarry?”

“We seek golden deer for our Mistress. Do you know of any?”

“Not if you plan on killing them.”

Zoe shook her head. A ginger haired girl on her right piped up.

“We have no need to kill. Artemis wants them alive.”

“Then the herd you see can be found to the north east from here. Take care.”

Zoe said, “Thank you. Would you like to join us?”

“No. If I were to make that trek, my kill would spoil.” Lily bent to pick the deer back up.

“I meant joining us permanently.”

Lily stopped, as did some of the hunters. “What?”

“With the blessing of Artemis, you would remain young and whole to hunt with us for eternity. You would be welcome among us.”

“I do not enjoy killing, Zoe.” Lily folded her arms. “I came out here to be alone.”

“Would it not be better to be with people?”

“Not if it means killing again.”

Zoe frowned. “I do not understand. Did you not kill the deer?”

Lily motioned to the corpse. “It died instantly. It felt no pain, no fear, no loss. I will cook what I eat tonight and smoke the remaining meat. I will not hunt again for the rest of the month. The same would not be true if I became a hunter.”

“May I ask why you live like this if you are the child of a god?”

“Because I want to. Why do you choose to live forever as a hunter? Because you want to.”

Zoe looked to her followers. “We choose this life because it is better than what we would face on our own.”

“I am not on my own, Zoe. I live alone, but I do have friends out here. And maybe one day I will return to civilization.”

The ginger’s mood became dark. “Sounds like the worst plan ever. You go back to civilization and you’ll just get married to some old man.”

Lily grinned. “I’d love to see them try. Besides, I promised someone I’d wait for her. I’d hate to see her die before me.”

“You think she’ll come for you?” Zoe asked, skeptical.

Lily held up her left hand, showing off the leafy vines that seemed to grow out of her skin and cling to her forearm. “So long as this remains, I know she still loves me.”

“Sorry for bothering you then.” Zoe bowed her head for a moment. “I hope you are not disappointed.”

“As do I. I wish you luck in your hunt.” Lily bowed back and retrieved her kill.


End file.
